Dolorosa decisión
by lali.cullen
Summary: Edward toma una dolorosa decision... Como llego a ella? Spoilers Luna Nueva


**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, nada de esto es mío, sino, Bella se hubiese convertido en vampiresa en el quinto capítulo de Crepúsculo... Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer que, junto a Rowling, hacen que mi mundo sea mágico. Y la canción se llama "Seminare", y es de un grupo viejísimo (Bah, no tanto) que se llama "Sui Géneris".

**Advertencia: **Si no leyeron Luna Nueva, absténganse... ¡Puro spoilers!

**Dolorosa decisión**

_ Quiero ver, quiero entrar  
Nena nadie te va a hacer mal,  
Excepto amarte.  
Vas aquí, vas allá  
Pero nunca te encontrarás  
Al escaparte. _

Había tomado la decisión, y no me echaría para atrás. Aunque me doliera, aunque me muriera de tristeza. Aunque dejara una parte de mi, debía irme. Salir de Forks, y no volver a verla nunca más. Porque si ella era mi perdición, yo era la suya.

Acaricié su cabello, mientras ella dormía apaciblemente, o quizá no tanto. Notaba como se removía casi imperceptiblemente. Debía de dolerle su brazo. Acerqué mi cara a la herida y la bese suavemente. Pareció calmarse, y dejó de agitarse.

–Bella…–susurré, observándola detenidamente. Era pequeña, frágil. E increíblemente hermosa. Con su enmarañado cabello castaño esparcido en la almohada enmarcando su cara ovalada y pálida, y sus labios suaves y rojos era una terrible tentación para mí, más aún que su odiosamente dulce sangre.

Me dolía pensar en lo que sufriría ella. Pero era humana. Y los humanos olvidan. El tiempo pasa para ellos, y olvidan. Ella merecía crecer, y encontrar a alguien que la ame, aunque nadie la amará tanto como yo, y que la haga feliz. Y yo seguiré con mi maldita existencia, pensando cada segundo en ella, por toda la eternidad. Pensando en su sonrisa, en su dulzura. En toda ella, que era parte de mi.

Yo era peligroso. Para ella, e incluso para mí. Y esa noche había sucedido lo que más temía: que yo, o algún miembro de mi familia le hiciera daño. Estuve muy cerca de morderla al ver sólo una gota de su deliciosa sangre. Odiaba que ella pasara por eso. Pero era tan terca… No tenía miedo, ni siquiera un poco. Pero no podía permitir que volviera a suceder lo de aquella noche. No. No la merecía. No merecía a un ser tan… tan bello. Tan angelical, de tanta dulzura. No merecía a esa personita que dormía a mi lado, a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y exactamente por esa razón, la dejaría. La amaba demasiado como para condenarla a una vida eterna.

_ No hay fuerza alrededor  
No hay posiciones para el amor  
¿A dónde estás¿Dónde voy?  
Porque estamos en la calle de la sensación  
Muy lejos del sol que quema de amor. _

La miré por última vez, tranquila y en paz. De haber tenido lagrimales, hubiera llorado. Era tal el dolor que sentía... Me acerqué, y le di un beso en los labios.

–Lo siento, mi vida…

Salí de su cuarto, por la ventana, sin voltearme. Corrí hasta mi casa, que estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio. Busqué a Carlisle, y le expliqué lo que pasaba. Entendió, y dijo que nos mudaríamos. Alice no estaba en la casa, sino que había salido a perseguir a Jasper. Luego hablaría con ellos. En especial con Alice, que no estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando acabé de hablar con Carlisle. Entré en mi cuarto, abatido. Cada cosa me recordaba a ella. Veía su cara en todos lados, la veía llorando, riendo, sonrojada. Oía su voz, su risa. Me estaba volviendo loco. En dos días nos iríamos. Y ya no la vería nunca más. Me daba asco de mi mismo, pero no iba a permitir que Bella saliera herida de todo eso. Era antinatural nuestra relación. La presa y el cazador nunca podrían amarse. El león, tarde o temprano, terminaría matando a la oveja. Y yo no quería que eso sucediera.

_ Te doy pan, quieres sal  
Nena nunca te voy a dar  
Lo que me pides.  
Te doy Dios, quieres más  
Es que nunca comprenderás  
A un pobre pibe. _

Pero tenía que hacer algo más. Tenía que darle alguna explicación. Sería injusto que me fuera sin darle una debida excusa. Tomé un papel, sin saber muy bien que pondría en él. Nunca había escrito una carta para alguien. No tenía a quién dirigirlas.

Bella:

Lo siento mucho. No sabes cuanto. Siento dejarte, siento hacerte sufrir, siento que te hayas enamorado de mí. Te lo advertí. Te advertí que no te convenía, pero aún así no te importó, y me entregaste tu corazón. Y ese fue el regalo más maravilloso. Tu amor incondicional me devolvió a la vida.

Pero un ser maldito como yo no te merece. No merezco tu amor, porque sólo a cambio puedo darte un amor maldito, un amor que no tiene ningún futuro. Quiero que seas feliz, pero a mi lado nunca podrás serlo. Quiero que encuentres a alguien que pueda darte una vida feliz, sin sobresaltos.

Quiero que vivas. Vive y se feliz. Olvídate de mí. Tú no mereces el infierno, pero eso es lo que encontraras a mi lado. Yo nunca podré ir al lugar al que tú irás, pero quiero que sepas que jamás te voy a olvidar. Los años pasaran, pero nunca dejaré de nombrarte, ni de amarte.

Fue como algo en la vida de otro, estos meses contigo. Fue un sueño, uno muy bonito, uno como nunca tuve, y estoy seguro que nunca tendré.

Olvídame. Mereces algo mejor que yo.

Tuyo para siempre,

Edward

Releí la carta. Había escrito todo cuanto sentía, pero aún así, decidí que no se la daría. Si quería que ella me olvidara, una carta no lo haría. Tendría que borrar toda evidencia de que alguna vez existí, de que alguna vez la amé. No dejaría rastro alguno de mí. Sólo quedaría en su memoria, pero el tiempo me borraría de ella.

_ Esas motos que van a mil  
Sólo el viento te hará sentir  
Nada más, nada más.  
Si pudieras olvidar tu mente  
Frente a mi, sé que tu corazón  
Diría que sí. _

Alice y Jasper regresaron para ir al instituto. Hablé con Alice, aunque me costó convencerla. Dijo que era un estúpido sin remedio, masoquista y no se que otras cosas más. Pero aceptó marcharse con Jasper, aunque quería despedirse de Bella. Le pedí por favor que no lo hiciera más difícil, y que respetara mi decisión.

Esme estaba terriblemente triste. Forks le encantaba, pero le gustaba más aún Bella. Le agradaba verme feliz luego de décadas de estar solo. Como a toda madre. Suspiré, e hice un bollo el papel donde había escrito esas palabras para Bella, arrojándolo a un costado. Era hora de ir al instituto, a esperarla. Intentaría fingir, pero sabía que sería imposible. Con mirarme al espejo supe que Bella sabría de inmediato que algo me pasaba, estaba grabado en mis ojos.

Me cambié de ropa, y tomé mis cosas. Desde que había conocido a Bella, ir al instituto no me resultaba para nada aburrido. Mientras subía a mi coche, pensé que lo que sentía en ese momento era parecido a la tortura que me producía ir al instituto cuando Bella no existía en mi seudo vida.

Sabía que tendría que decirle lo de mi partida, pero cuando la vi bajar de su coche, y caminar hacía mí supe que no podría hacerlo. No ahora, en ese momento, ni en ese día.

–Hola.–dijo levemente. Note que sus ojos ya habían captado que algo me ocurría, aunque al parecer no sabía qué era. Las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta, y sólo pude sonreír levemente. La besé en la frente, y abrí la puerta del instituto, haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar.

–¿Cómo te sientes?–pregunté mientras ella pasaba a mi lado.

–Perfecta.–dijo en un tono extraño, ahogado por el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

Suspiré imperceptiblemente, por lo menos para ella. Caminamos en silencio. No se lo diría hoy, ni mañana. Dos días era muy pronto, pero ese era el plazo, y en dos días se lo diría. Igualmente, era demasiado pronto. Tan pronto que no tendría tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente. Pensándolo bien, nunca podría prepararme para separarme de ella, pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensarlo. Todo había sucedido tan precipitadamente…

Recordé cuando me separé de ella sólo unos días, cuando James la perseguía. Habían sido una tortura inimaginable, algo que nunca había experimentado en mi larga vida.

Y pensé en los días que me esperaban lejos de ella. No, no eran sólo días. Era una vida entera e infinita en el más cruel de los infiernos. Porque gracias a ella había conocido el cielo al que nunca podría acceder.

La miré de reojo, y la vi hermosa. Pero no era para mí. Nunca lo sería, porque no la merecía, y ella no merecía a un ser como yo.

Ni ahora, ni hoy, ni mañana. Pasado. Lo diría, y aunque le destrozara el corazón, ella tendría que reponerse.

Por que era Bella, y sólo ella tenía la fuerza para salir adelante.

_No hay fuerza alrededor  
No hay posiciones para el amor  
¿A dónde estás¿Dónde voy?  
Porque estamos en la calle de la sensación  
Muy lejos del sol que quema de amor. _

Fin

Bueno... Es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo... Espero poder hacer más.. Y que este les haya gustado.. Plis, quiero reviews!!

Besos!

Lali Cullen


End file.
